Rainbow for Tomorrow
by SeaServine
Summary: Linda is sent to Inkopolis by her parents for educational purposes. When she gets off the first train, which arrived at a small town called Dorsalin, she's attacked by outlaws and saved by two octarians named Tola and Mar. The next train is about to leave. It wouldn't hurt to bring them along, right?


-=Linda's house, Clamere=-

-=11:24 AM=-

"All right, you're set. Money's in this compartment, remember that." Linda's father informed her, pointing at a pouch located on the side of her backpack, which contained everything she needed. She nodded in reply. Her father glanced at her mother, both of them looking troubled. Silence ensued.

"Stay safe, okay, sweetie?" Her mother awkwardly broke the eery silence. Linda gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine." Was all she needed to say. Her father glanced at the clock on his phone and gasped.

"You better get going if you're to catch that train, Linda." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you. Call us!" He called as she walked through the door. Linda waved goodbye before closing the door and running off, both excited and extremely nervous.

-=Train Station, Clamere=-

-=11:39 AM=-

She sat on a bench, observing the people around her. The large group consisted of mostly inklings and jellyfish, with a few other creatures like eels mixed in. Some waved at her a few times, and she waved back before continuing her wait. Eventually the announcer spoke through the speakers, telling everyone taking this train to board. She stood up and walked through the entrance, sitting in a vacant seat. The train filled up soon enough and started moving forward, slowly accelerating. Inklings began to chat to their friends a little too loudly than Linda would have preferred. Being loud is just part of inkling nature, Linda thought. Hopefully the others don't mind.

-=Train Station, Dorsalin=-

-=12:00 PM=-

The various sea creatures made their way off the train and headed in their own directions. Linda stepped out and examined her surroundings. Dorsalin was a small town, not very flashy. Various stores were lined up, walls made from stone. The pathway was brick, decorated with trees, benches, and lamps. The road wasn't too busy, the occasional vehicle passing by. She made her way to the closest bench and observed the map her parents had given her. After assuming she had the basic layout down, she got up and walked to a bakery down the road, observing people and things the passed. Birds flew overhead, an inkling couple were laughing, many different species made their way about.

She entered the bakery, a bell above her ringing and a sea slug behind the counter perked up and smiled. "Hello! Welcome to the Dorsalin Bakery! What can I get you?" The lady greeted.

"I think I'll have some of your rolls," Linda replied, pointing at the bread under the glass. The slug lady nodded and left, coming back soon after with a bag. She handed it to Linda and punched something into the cash register.

"That's $7.25, dear." Linda dug around her backpack and pulled out the required funds. The lady gave her the change. "Have a nice day!" The slug waved, smiling. Linda smiled back and exited the building.

She walked further down the road, opening the bag and eating one of the rolls. As she passed the entrance to an alley, something grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. She yelled in protest. "Hey, let me go!" She kicked at her attacker, but that didn't faze him much. Shortly after, another one appeared and helped the first get her out of sight from any passerby.

The first held her neck against the wall with a claw and asked the other, "You think she got anything good on her?" He questioned, eying Linda.

"She's got a whole bag of stuff on her back, Tayl. She's got to have something." The second replied, prying her backpack away from her.

"Fair point, Sturr." Tayl didn't move his claw away. Linda kicked at him again, squirming. He simply glared at her and moved his other claw to hold her legs still. Sturr dug through her bag carelessly, and his face lit up. "She's got money. Quite a bit of it, too." Tayl turned his head to his partner, grinning. Sturr began to take as much of it as possible. "Oh yeah, we're definitely gonna make up for last night. This is grea-" then the lobster was struck in the side of the head with something, knocking him unconscious. The wall was now speckled with... Ink? Dark purple or magenta, maybe. Linda read something somewhere about inklings struggling to use that specific colour. She turned her head away from the wall as Tayl released her and turned to face a figure standing nearby.

"Oh my gosh!" Piped a voice, below the figure. "Did you see that?! I did that! I shot him right in the head!" A smaller figure jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes Mar, I saw. Nice work." The figure laughed and stepped towards Tayl. Linda could hardly believe her eyes- they were octarians! The taller was an octoling, without her goggles and with various scuffs and bruises on her skin. The smaller was very different, he had short legs with small black boots, his whole body appeared to be a tentacle, suction cups down his back. Behind his legs seemed to be the tip of the tentacle.

Tayl poised his claws. The octoling bared her fangs and spat ink towards his eyes. He moved, but not quick enough. He screeched in pain as his left eye was struck. The stranger took her chance and swept her leg under him, causing the lobster to crash beside his partner. They were out cold.

Linda breathed and realized she had been holding her breath. She took a few steps towards the octarians. They sheepishly smiled at her. For a few second they just stood there, in awkward silence. Then the smaller one perked up and said something.

"Uh, you're welcome. I guess. Er," he paused and glanced up at the octoling. "I'm Mar, and she's Tola. Nice to meet you." He gave another awkward smile as Tola shook hands with Linda.

"I'm Linda. Nice to meet you, too. Eheh..." She blurted. Tola chuckled. "So, what are you guys doing here?" She finally asked the two, repacking her stuff. The other girl looked down at her feet.

"We live here... Y-Yeah, I guess you can say that." Linda looked up at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Tola looked back up and forced a smile.

"Please don't worry that much, it's better than underground in Octo Valley." Mar nodded in agreement. The inkling smiled. She was about to say something else, when-

"He's awake!" Mar shouted, running around aimlessly. Sure enough, Sturr was up. The lobster glared at Linda before running off, taking most of her cash and abandoning Tayl.

"And STAY OUT!" Tola called. She huffed, letting off steam. Linda hastily counted her dollars. A horrified look crept onto her face as she realized she only had enough for the train to Inkopolis. Her head hung low as she got up with her backpack and bag of rolls.

"Sorry, I gotta head to the train..." She mumbled to the octarians. They looked disappointed. Then the octoling quickly sputtered her words.

"Hey, can you take us with you?" She asked, sheepishly. Linda stared at her, baffled. She considered the outcome in her head before coming to the conclusion that there was no harm in bringing these people.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Tola beamed and hugged her.


End file.
